A motor pump unit can be used, for example, to drive a highly dynamic hydraulic axis.
The important features for such motor pump units are a high dynamic capacity, low noise and pulsation level, recoverability, long service life, freedom from leakage, long service and insensitivity to shock, contamination, water, in particular salt water and temperature, in particular cold.
Malfunction or even early total breakdown can occur over the operating time or during operation in the motor pump units known until now as a result of the design. These motor pump units are additionally comparatively complex and expensive to manufacture.